Two Stiff Fingers
by FanficGenius1
Summary: An Inkheart fanfic. Doria X Meggie
1. StayOrGo

_AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick disclaimer. I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. They all belong to Cornelia Funke. _

DORIA POV

...…...

I never thought I would have seen someone as beautiful as the girl that stood before me. Of course she didn't know that. How could she? I never told her. Meggie. The most wonderful name to think of. It gave me chills just thinking about her.

Rarely had I even spoken to her. Actually, come to think of it, I have a lot since the so called, war, began. Those were the days that we spoke very often. She would tell me stories of her previous world that she had come from. Full of flying machines and boats without sails. I had tried my best to recreate them on my own, and I had succeeded with the flying machine.

How I loved the look in her eyes as she strapped the machinism on her back, and flew off into the moonlight.

She did that nearly every night to chase after her young brother, nearly a year old now, who could turn into a bird.

I was in the middle of constructing myself the same flying tool (so I could go with her) when I heard the door creak open.

"Hello brother!" I shouted. "Dinners in the fridge!"

"Actually, it's me," I heard Meggie's voice say as she came around the corner into my workshop.

I gently set down my tools, surprised. Meggie had never been to my house before. Especially not in the early hours of the morning. My heart began to thump. It must be something very important that she had to tell me.

"What's up?" I said, trying to sound casual. I leaned up against a board which creaked and groaned, then finally came crashing down with me on top of it.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" shouted Meggie, concern etched in her face.

"I'm fine," I replied, wiping myself off.

As soon as Meggie realized that I was alright, she burst into laughter. Normal people feel offended when people laugh at them, but to be honest, it kinda made me feel better. It cleared the air and eased the tension. I joined her in her laughing fit, but not too loudly, for if I was too loud, I wouldn't be able to hear her's. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

After we had finished with our laughing fit, we turned to the serious business. What was she doing here?

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here," she said softly.

"Yeah, kinda," I raised my eyebrow as I said this.

"Well, I have been thinking for a long time about this, and I want you to be the last judge of it," she stuck out her chin as if to say she was proud of herself for saying that.

"Okay," I said, chuckling.

She sighed, letting her guard down. "Farid asked me if I wanted to go with him to the north. He was always a big traveler, but I'm not sure that that's what I want. He loves me, and he wants the best for me, but there's so many people I would leave behind." She looked so confused.

She still loves him, I thought. I should've known.

"Why ask me? Why am I so important?" I asked.

She looked startled. That's not the answer she expected.

"Well, you're one of the reasons I want to stay behind," she replied, blushing.

I froze. Did she really just say that. No. She meant it in a different way than he was thinking.

"I mean, you probably wouldn't have any descriptions of the boats and stuff if I weren't here, so…" she tried to recover.

"Oh…yeah! Of course!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. "I guess if you really love him, you should go. But try to think of what is more important to you. Do you really want to leave your family behind for an adventure hundreds of miles away?"

I let that sink in. She had already made her decision. I could tell by the look in her eyes. She nodded her head, then looked up at me and stepped foreword.

"Thank you, Doria," she said quietly, and kissed my cheek. Then she walked out.

I smiled to myself. The spot on my cheek where she kissed me still warm.


	2. GoodbyesAndHellos

_AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick disclaimer. I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. They all belong to Cornelia Funke. _

MEGGIE POV

...…...

He was such a straight foreword person. He was so easy to love. So caring. So perfect. I daydreamt about him most of my days. Much more often than I dreamt about Farid. Lately, Farid had neglected me. He no longer spent his time with me. He followed Dustfinger around like a puppy dog. I know it sounds selfish of myself, but truth be told, I wanted more from our relationship. I have high standards, and so far, Doria had met those standards.

Most of my free time I spent either writing in my book that I would later give to Doria, or I would daydream about him. The book I was writing had stories of all the amazing technological achievements in the other world. It was sure to give him plenty of ideas.

Today was the day I would have to make my decision. Farid was going to leave today and I hadn't yet told him if I was coming or not.

I was about to leave the house to break the news to him when there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled to myself, as I opened the door. It was of course, Farid.

"Hey!" he said, smiling. He had a backpack over one shoulder and Jink, the marten, on the other. "You all packed?"

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say. "Farid… I'm not going."

He took a step back as if I had hit him. The smile melted from his face.

"What?" he cried, astonished. "How could you not want to go! We could tour this new world of ours! Learn it's stories! We're young and free, capable of doing whatever we want!"

"I know," I felt awkward. "But I have a life here. My family is here. My friends are here. So are yours, Farid. Not out there," I said, pointing to the mountains in the distance.

"No! That's not why you want to stay," he said, realization dawning on his face. "How could you, Meggie!"

"What?" I asked, terrified of what I did wrong.

"You love him don't you," he said softly, his voice full of hurt. "Doria. I knew it the first time you layed eyes on him."

He turned around and walked off, leaving me stunned in the doorway. Was it that obvious? She knew she hadn't loved Farid for a while, but she thought she had hid it pretty well. Especially her feelings for Doria. She had locked that feeling away in a place that only she could find. But Farid had found it, and now, he would never forgive her.

"Farid!" I yelled, but he wouldn't come back. He was gone for good.

I turned and ran to the back door. I knew I would feel guilty about it later, but the only person I could think of to comfort me was Doria.

I rushed inside without knocking, and found him again in his workshop. He stopped what he was doing and looked up. He knew something terrible had happened.

NARRATOR POV

...………..….……………………………...

Meggie burst through the door surprising Doria. But nothing surprised him more than the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked, setting down his tools and rushing to her side.

Acting unconsciously, Meggie laid her head on Doria's chest and cried as he held her. Doria tried not to notice how close they were, he tried only to focus on her tears. He had no idea why she would be crying so much.

As much as it hurt him, he pulled away from the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Meggie," he said, concerned. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then answered. "Farid thought I was going with him, and when I told him I wasn't…" she stopped and tried to compose herself. "When I told him I wasn't, he jumped to the conclusion that the only reason I wanted to stay…was because of you."

Doria was stunned to silence. Did she really like him? Was he the only reason she stayed?

"He thinks…I mean…he knows I like you," she whispered, blushing slightly.

He thinks, he knows. What was she trying to tell him? Oh…

"You like me?" he asked, astonished.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Meggie asked, turning redder by the minute.

"How was I supposed to know?" Doria asked, trying to sound serious but he couldn't hold back a smile.

"I mean, yeah, for a while now, but if you didn't know before-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence, because before Doria could even begin to process what he was doing, he was doing it. He was kissing Meggie! How soft her lips felt. She was like an angel without wings, but the halo was still there.

After what seemed like hours of blissful happiness, the reluctantly pulled back for air, and Doria caught just a glimpse of Meggie's lust filled eyes before she came at him again, this time more meaningful.

Doria took control and pushed her against the wall. The kiss became more heated and he wished there weren't so many layers between them. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she gladly opened her mouth for him.

He was just beginning to explore this new area, when the Strong Man (Doria's brother) walked through the door, whistling as he walked. But the whistling ceased immediately when he saw what was going on.

Doria had hastily dropped Meggie who at some point Doria had lifted up and held at his waist against the wall. He tried to smooth out his hair as Meggie did the same. But they hadn't tidied up fast enough for the Stong Man not suspect what was going on.

"Oh my goodness," said the Strong Man in shock. "What is going on in here."

"Um…" said Doria. "It's not what it looks like."

"For some reason I don't believe you," the Strong Man replied, sarcastically. Then, as if he couldn't keep up the act much longer, he burst into laughter.

Doria and Meggie looked at each other, confused.

"You two are just the cutest!" he said between laughs. "You're trying to cover everything up as if nothing happened, but something _did_ happen, and if I hadn't walked in, man, Meggie, you would've got pregnant wouldn't you!" he laughed again at their bewildered expressions.

"Okay, imma stop you right there," interrupted Doria. "That would've never happend!"

"Alright, I won't argue. I'll just let you two be," and with that, he walked away, still laughing.

"That was awkward," said Meggie, her cheeks as red as a tomato. "And please, don't tell my dad."

Doria chuckled. "I won't."

"I should probably get going," said Meggie. "See you tomorrow."

She kissed him on the lips, and walked out, humming to herself.


	3. JustALittleMore

_AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick disclaimer. I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. They all belong to Cornelia Funke. _

NARRATOR

...……...

Meggie walked home blushing and humming to herself. She was happy with herself. She wasn't the one to make the first move, but she had led it to happen.

She had pretended that he knew she liked him, and when he had said he didn't know, she didn't have to pretend to be embarrassed. She was very happy with herself.

She was only about a block away from her house, when she heard a noise in the bushes. She was not frightened though. Very often had she heard the sounds of brownies and fairies spying on her in the bushes.

Her father called to her. "Meggie! Hurry! They'll catch you!"

With no hesitation, she began to sprint towards her father. She had no clue what was behind her, all she knew was it was dangerous. She could tell by the desperation in her fathers voice.

She heard footsteps behind her. Running. Closer. Closer. They were right behind her. They would catch her. Her father was running towards her as well. Yelling for her to run faster. Fear filled every vein in her body. What could be so dangerous? So frightening? Why was it chasing her?

She looked back at the mysterious character. Her face muscles relaxed, and her anger rose. She stopped running.

"How dare you!" Meggie screamed. "You nearly frightened me to death! How ignorant could you be!"

She shoved at Dustfinger as he slid off his Bluejay mask, laughing. Mo came up behind her, tears streaming down his cheeks from laughter.

"Mo! You were in on this?" she screamed, hardly able to control her seething rage.

But looking into the faces of the two men, she couldn't keep herself from smiling slightly.

Mo looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry dear," he said, comfortingly. "We didn't mean to frighten you so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Dustfinger chuckled. "That should teach you for dumping Farid so harshly."

Meggie's smile melted. "You heard about that?"

"Of course I did. Farid tells me everything," he smiled, sympathetically.

"Wait. What happened?" Mo asked. He had not heard yet of their breakup yet.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Meggie said, gloomily as she began to walk.

Behind her, Mo looked at Dustfinger with an eyebrow raised. But Dustfinger just shook his head and walked back to his own cottage. Mo watched as he walked away, then turned to follow Meggie. He jogged up beside her, and was about to start a little small talk to take her mind off things, but as he looked into her miserable face, he realized that would not help at all.

Soon, they were home. Their house was a very comfortable place to live, and they loved it with all their hearts. The fireplace was blazing when they walked in. The remnants of lunchtime were still on the dinner table. None of them had been home long enough to address the household chores. But those issues would have to wait. Meggie was looking more heartbroken than ever, and Mo wanted to know what went on between her and Farid.

Mo pulled up two chairs. One for him and one for Meggie. He gestured to the seat. "Sit down, hon," he said.

Meggie sat down and sighed. "I suppose you want the whole story," she guessed. Mo nodded and Meggie sighed again.

"I had just made up my mind about weather or not I would go on the trip with Farid when…" she told the whole story. From the breakup to kissing Doria. Mo wasn't particularly happy when she told him that part, but he let her continue. "And that was about it," Meggie finished.

Mo sighed, stood up, and walked over to her. He bent down to kiss her hair.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered. "Now I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Meggie stood up stiffly and shuffled to her bedroom. It was pitch dark out. She had not realized how much time had passed.

"Goodnight," she mumbled to her father, then she disappeared into her bedroom.

...

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

Meggie woke to a tapping on her window. She sat up and looked out. It was Doria. Her heart skipped a beat as it did every time she saw his face. She waved and threw the covers off. She stood up, ran into her closet and dressed quickly, the ran outside.

"Doria!" she called.

He came around the corner of her house.

"Hey beautiful!" he cooed.

Meggie blushed. Their relationship had progressed immensely in the past few months.

He jogged over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Brief, but passionate. She struggled to keep herself under control. But it wasn't working. She wanted more. So much more than a brief kiss on the lips. She wanted him to kiss her body. To feel his touch as he snaked his hands across her most sensitive places. His rough calloused fingers that worked constantly on projects, night and day. Even though two of the fingers were useless to him. His father had broken them when he tried to hit Doria's sister. But Doria saved her just in time. Though it cost him two stiff fingers.

"Meggie," he said, shaking her. "You okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute."

"Oh," she shook her head. "Sorry. I was just…thinking."

He smiled the most sexy smile. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, mischievously. He took a step closer so she could feel the heat coming off his body. It was making her crazy.

"What do you think I was thinking about?" she said with the same amount of mischief in her voice. She too, took a step closer so they were touching. She laid her hand on his chest where his jacket zipper was. She tugged at it slightly, but not enough to unzip it. He looked at her, his eyes dark with passion. She bit her lip.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I bet you weren't thinking I would do this!" he said as he pulled her to the ground and began to tickle her until she was laughing uncontrollably.

After he surrendered from her kicks and blows (not hard enough to hurt of course) they both lay on the ground together, looking at the clouds in the sky. She was playing with his hair which wasn't too long, but could definitely use a haircut, when he whispered something to her that she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Never mind," he said, blushing a deep red.

"No really, I want to here it," Meggie said.

"I said, I love you, Meggie."

Meggie was stunned to silence. She knew she loved him. Of course she did. But neither of them had said it yet.

She leaned over him and kissed him. A longer one this time. She tried to send him her thoughts through the kiss. Her love, her trust, her loyalty, her passion. He kissed her back with the same strength and feeling.

Finally, Meggie drew back. Doria looked disappointed. He had wanted the kiss to last longer, and so had Meggie, but she had other plans in mind.

She stood, and held out her hand to help Doria up from the ground. The. She looked into his eyes with a sexy grin. Then took his hand as she wandered into the woods.

"Come with me," she whispered. "I know a place we can go and not be found."

Doria had smiled when she said this, and followed her with no hesitation. He knew what they were going to get into, and he was already looking forward to it.

Meggie led him down a long narrow path which seemed to go on forever. Doria was starting to feel as if they were lost when they came to a clearing with a small cottage.

"Welcome to my secret hideout!" announced Meggie, rubbing her hands together. Then she turned and ran towards it. "Come on!"she shouted to Doria.

He jogged up to the house where Meggie stood at the front door. She walked in, and a few moments later, he followed her. But as soon as he walked through the door, she jumped him.

Her kiss was like fire as he held her in his arms. He picked her up, still holding the kiss and pushed her against the wall. He began to kiss down her neck leaving small marks where he sucked on the skin. He began to suck around her ear and found the spot. She moaned as he left a mark where he kissed it. Her moaning turned him on. The bulge in his jeans was noticeable to Meggie and it made her blush that she could do that to him.

Doria pulled back and held her stare for a moment, then looked around the room. He spotted a bed in the nearby bedroom. He turned back to her and started to kiss her again, passionately. Finding the spot by her ear again that made her moan.

After a few minutes of this play, Doria picked Meggie up again and brought her to the bed. It was very comfortable. He laid her gently on the bed, then stood up beside it and ripped his shirt and jacket off quickly. Then he flopped down beside her to pick up where he left off. Kissing down her throat and to her cleavage just above her breasts. She moaned again, and, if it was possible, his jeans seemed to get tighter. He wanted them off.

His hands brushed her stomach as he continued to kiss her neck. He pulled at the hem of her shirt and Meggie knew what he wanted done. She gently sat up and pulled off her shirt over her head. Doria lay there stunned as he stared at her breasts held by her light blue bra. _Imagine what you gonna do when she takes the bra off. _He thought to himself.

Meggie blushed and he knew she felt uncomfortable, so he just kissed her stomach and whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful." Then began to kiss the newly exposed skin. But it wasn't enough for a Doria or Meggie. They needed more of each other. And they knew, when their eyes met, what would come next.

Suddenly, Meggie pounced on him and went straight for his jeans. She swiftly undid the button and zipper, then yanked them off with one quick tug. He was now in his underwear. He felt exposed, and Meggie smiled when she saw how uncomfortable he was. _He won't be for long, _she thought.

She began to rub him through his underwear. He moaned, and she could feel her panies moisten. She couldn't help it though. So she pulled down his boxers and stared at his manhood. A thin coat of pre-cum layered on the tip. Without thinking, she licked it off. To her surprise, it tasted delicious. Doria stiffed and gasped when she licked it slightly. She flicked her tongue a few times on the tip and took him in her mouth. He gasped again when she finally did. She took it back out again, just to tease him. She licked he sides and kissed the tip.

"Please, Meggie," pleaded Doria, whimpering slightly.

She gave in and took him in her mouth again, bobbing her head up and down. It was so long. She could barely fit even half of it in her mouth. She did this procedure for several minutes, until finally, with a tremble, Doria managed to say, "I'm gonna cum!" Then he exploded.

Meggie just managed to take her mouth off before it happened. It grossed her out, and she really didn't want it in her mouth.

They cleaned up quickly, Doria panting, then they resumed where they left off, except now it was Meggie's turn.

"It doesn't seem fair that I'm naked and you're not even half naked yet," Doria said, chuckling.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her, then slyly reached underneath her to unclip her bra. It took a few tries but he eventually got it.

As he slid it off he stared at her perfectly round breasts. They were plump and surprisingly big. Her nipples were already hardened, and they looked so tempting. Doria bent his head down and flicked it with his tongue. Now it was Meggie's turn to gasp with pleasure. Doria took this as encouragement and took the whole thing in his mouth, gently sucking on the nipple. He massages the other on with his had as Meggie moaned. After he had had his fill with one, he turned to the other and repeated the same procedure.

After he had also had his fill with the other, he began to kiss down her stomach down to her pants. He slid them down slowly, agonizingly slow. When they were finally off her legs, he brought his head down to the new area. He licked the inside of her upper thigh making her moan. He kept licking, getting closer and closer each time to her heated center. When he got close enough, he pulled down her panies to reveal a perfectly shaved pussy.

His cock hardened some more as his face got closer. He gently licked her folds not quite entering.

"Doria," Meggie whimpered.

He couldn't help it anymore. Her scent was driving him crazy. He stuck his tongue inside her folds, and he began to lick her. Her juices were so tasty. Delicious. He flicked at her clit making her scream. Her breathing had become labored and she was trembling with pleasure. He kept licking for several minutes, cleaning her whole area from her own juices. Then he climbed back up to her face and kissed her. Meggie could taste herself on his lips.

Doria's hands made their way down to her core again, his good hand with all of his fingers still in tact, and began to finger her. He started with one finger at first, but entered another and another, making scream as he added the third one.

"Doria, please. Just do it already," Meggie panted.

He complied to her demands and positioned himself over her entrance, but stopped just before he plunged in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

Meggie laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Doria felt reassured but paused again. "Is this your first?" he asked. He didn't know if he should be careful or not.

She shook her head no, blushing. He felt better knowing that he wouldn't hurt her, but he also felt a little awkward. Of course she had done this with Farid. How could he not have known? But for Doria…this was his first.

"Ok," he said. And without any more questions, he plunged into her, making her scream. His own pleasure was extreme and he moaned. He plunged in and out of her, getting deeper and deeper each time. She screamed his name and raked her fingernails down his back. He went faster and faster. Picking up speed until finally he can, with Meggie not far after him.

Doria collapsed on top of her, panting. Then rolled to the side as he tried not to crush Meggie. She curled up next to him, both of them out of breath and covered with their own cum.

Suddenly, Doria remembered something.

"Meggie?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you have protection?"

Meggie chuckled. "Of course," she said. "I come prepared."

It was a joke but Doria didn't laugh. All he felt was relief from the brief moment of panic he had just gone through. Imagine if Meggie got pregnant. What would her father say?

"Was this your first?" asked Meggie.

Doria paused. He didn't want to admit it. Would she laugh at him if he told her? No, she wouldn't. He trusted Meggie.

"Yes," he whispered, embarrassed.

But Meggie didn't say anything for a while. She just snuggled closer to him.

Finally she spoke, "I'm glad it was me you chose," she whispered back. "And by the way, I didn't answer you earlier."

"What?" Doria didn't know what she was talking about.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He smiled as well, and kissed her. Then he pulled the covers over them, and as they snuggled together, they fell asleep.


	4. TheProposal

_AUTHORS NOTE: Just a quick disclaimer. I do not own Inkheart or any of its characters. They all belong to Cornelia Funke. _

Narrator

...

The two lovers woke up the next morning to the sound of their names being called for. There was lots of yelling, and one of the voices Meggie could hear was her fathers.

"Meggie! Doria!" he shouted.

Meggie and Doria looked at each other's naked bodies and ran back to their bed to dress quickly. As soon as they were finished they ran out the door.

"Mo!" Meggie yelled to her father.

He looked over in her direction and smiled a relieved smile. Then he ran over to her quickly to embrace the young girl in a hug.

"Where have you been!? I've been so worried about you! Don't do that to me!" he tried to sound angry, but couldn't contain the relief in his voice.

Finally, he let go of his daughter and turned to Doria.

"What did you do with my daughter?!" Mo said, accusingly. "Did you kidnap her? Did you force her to stay in this lousy excuse for a cottage?"

He was really angry now. He marched towards Doria, who put his hands up in surrender.

"Mo!" cried Meggie. "It wasn't his fault! It was my idea. You see, I started a little club and this is the clubhouse and… this is not fooling you is it."

"Not in the slightest," said Mo, slightly amused.

"Okay. You know what? I love Doria. That's it! I said it! That's why we were here. You happy now?" Meggie shouted, exasperated.

Mo's jaw dropped. "You mean, you had sex?"

Meggie stuck here chin out defiantly. "That's right!"

Mo had no clue what to say to her. He thought she knew better than to mess around like that. Especially without telling him. What if she got pregnant? What would they do then?

"Doria, I'm not mad at you," said Mo, calmly. "I'm disappointed, but not mad. You may leave if you'd like."

Doria was very surprised. He had not suspected him to take it so well. He walked away, glancing at Meggie with an apologetic expression.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Mo began to speak.

"Meggie, I know you think you're responsible, and I know that you are, but you have to be careful. Understand?" he said.

Meggie nodded.

"I would suggest that you don't do it anymore, but for your own happiness, I'm not forbidding it. Just as long as you promise to be careful. I realize your 18, but I'm not sure if you're ready for a baby yet."

Meggie nodded again. Then said to Mo, "Thank you for understanding."

She lifted herself to her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek. Then she turned and rushed after Doria.

...

_Four Years Later_

Meggie and Doria had stuck together for the past four years, and only a few arguments had broke out. They were a very happy couple and their feelings for each other had not changed since they were small.

They had started a new life with each other. Of course they were not yet married, and they had no children, but that did not stop them from moving into a house of their own. It was not official, but they liked to think of themselves as married already.

Farid had returned after two years. He was very apologetic to Meggie, but he did not try to win her back, for she had already moved on, and found better love within Doria.

At first, Farid was heartbroken. He had thought in those years she would have mourned their breakup and waited for the day that he returned. But he later found that he was very happy for her and Doria. He began to later date Brianna, Dustfinger's only daughter.

It was no surprise when Doria invited Meggie to a very special restraunt in Ombra, where he later proposed to her. It was a very romantic dinner that they shared together. Meggie ordered her favorite steak with mashed potatoes and fresh broccoli. While Doria ordered what he called, "a special meal".

When the food came, it came on a silver platter with a cover over the top. Meggie was given a very small dish that surprised her, and when she lifted the cover off, she found a diamond ring. She looked at Doria as he knelt down and gently took her hand.

"Meggie Eliza Folchart. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Meggie, of course, had seen it coming. But that didn't stop her eyes from tearing up as she whispered the one word that changed their world forever.

"Yes!"

Doria stood up and kissed her. Happiness overwhelmed him and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They were soon wed that summer. There were beautiful white streamers everywhere. With fairies and other creatures bustling about. Dustfinger had whispered to them, and convinced them to help with the decor. It turned out, the fairies were the most qualified for the job, and they had the meadow, where the wedding was held, sparkling in no time.

The wedding went by quickly, and Meggie and Doria went home that night, wondering how long they could keep their hands off each other.

They didn't last long, and within no time, their clothes were stripped off and strewn across the floor. Sounds of pleasure resounding from their bedroom that they shared.

A year later, a child was born. A baby girl named Rosemary. She was the sweetest little girl in the world. And when she had finally learned to talk, had the most beautiful voice any of them had ever heard.

Doria and Meggie has looked at each other that day, and nodded. That little girl, would probably never read aloud. A couple years later, another child was born. A boy named Lincoln. He was also a very bright child with a beautiful voice. It was hard to determine weather or not he would have Meggie unusual power though. They would have to try it out when he was older.

So there you have it. Doria and Meggie were the most loving couple in Ombra, and they all lived happily ever after.

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS FOR READING THIS GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS LATER TO COME. MAKE SURE AND REVIEW TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT ONE. - FanficGenius1**


End file.
